It is desirable to be able to move equipment which needs mechanical work into an appropriate position for such work. However, much of the equipment, such as automatic or standard transmissions and the like, are too large, heavy and/or awkward to easily position for the necessary work thereon.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for holding a piece of equipment to be worked on in a selected position.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an equipment handling device which supports the equipment in any one of a number of desired positions.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an equipment handling device which permits easy pick up of the equipment and secure support of the equipment in a selected position.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an equipment handling device which is portable.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an equipment handling device wherein the equipment can be raised or lowered to a comfortable height for the mechanic.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an equipment handling device having a lock mechanism to insure that the equipment is securely held in a desired position.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for supporting various types of equipment, such as automatic or standard transmissions.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of an equipment handling device which is economical to manufacture and durable and safe in use.